


Walentynkowe Wyznania

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Walentynkowe Opowiadania [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima już od kilku miesięcy kocha się w Takao. Niestety, nie ma pojęcia w jaki sposób powinien wyznać mu swoje uczucia. Na pomocny poradnik trafia w bibliotece, jednak czy książka wystarczy, by odpowiednio się za to zabrać?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Była godzina 16:00, toteż Midorima postanowił iść do biblioteki. O tej godzinie nie powinno być w niej dużo ludzi, na co liczył, zważywszy na misję, jaką miał do wykonania.  
    Korytarze szkoły były już prawie opustoszałe, minął może ze dwie, trzy osoby z Komitetu Przygotowawczego do zbliżającego się Festynu. Midorima, choć również do niego należał, wykonał wszystkie swoje obowiązki już dwie godziny wcześniej. Teraz miał czas, by przygotować się do czegoś znacznie poważniejszego.  
    Wszedł cicho do biblioteki. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać nikogo, prócz siedzącej za ladą bibliotekarki, zajętej jednak papierkową robotą. Kiedy jednak chłopak przeszedł się kawałek, w dziale z regałami wypełnionymi książkami na temat filozofii greckiej, zobaczył jakiegoś wysokiego chłopaka, pochłoniętego jednak lekturą.  
    Poszedł więc dalej i dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że nie ma nikogo wokół, przełknął głośno ślinę i wszedł między regały z książkami o tematyce romantycznej.   
    Z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy, zaczął przesuwać wzrokiem po tytułach, od czasu do czasu zerkając na prawo i lewo, czy nikt nie idzie. Musiał mieć się na baczności, gdyby ktoś go teraz przyłapał, miałby poważne problemy.   
    W końcu natknął się na tytuł, który przykuł jego uwagę. ,,Poradnik dla zakochanych’’. Z bijącym sercem sięgnął po niego nieco drżącą ręką. Znów rozejrzał się szybko i otworzył na spisie treści. Poprawił okulary i zaczął szybko czytać, szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby rozwiązać jego problem.  
    Nic. Z cichym westchnieniem i lekkim żalem w sercu odłożył książkę na miejsce i zaczął szukać dalej.   
    Niektóre tytuły książek przyprawiały go o dreszcze, niektóre o rumieńce, a jeszcze inne wręcz o fale gorąca. Jakim cudem takie książki mogły się znaleźć w szkolnej bibliotece?!  
    Kierowany, jak sobie wmawiał, zwyczajną ciekawością, sięgnął po jeden z romansów i otworzył na chybił trafił.  
,,Jego rozgrzane ciało czuć było przez materiał koszuli, którą na sobie miał. Język, który przed chwilą poruszał się w ustach dziewczyny, pozostawił po sobie słodki smak truskawek. Ayu zadrżała w jego ramionach, wpatrując się w jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy, kiedy nagle chłopak sięgnął dłonią do jej...’’  
    Shintaro zatrzasnął książkę z kamienną miną, poczym odłożył ją na regał i podszedł do otwartego okna, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Dopiero, kiedy się uspokoił, był w stanie wrócić tam i rozpocząć na nowo swoje poszukiwania, jak najdalej od książki, którą chwilę temu miał w ręce.  
    Po około piętnastu minutach, kiedy już miał zamiar się poddać, jego wzrok utkwił w tytule, który idealnie oddawał rzecz jego problemu.  
    ,,Jak wyznać miłość ukochanej osobie?’’  
    Shintaro, czując falę radosnego podniecenia, sięgnął po książkę, poczym otworzył na pierwszym rozdziale i zaczął szybko czytać tekst. Tak! Właśnie tego szukał! Poradnik dla zakochanych, w którym radzą, jak wyznać miłość obiektowi westchnień!  
    Midorima wyprostował się niczym struna i rozejrzał nerwowo na prawo i lewo. Nikogo ani widać! Pospiesznie, z bijącym sercem i szumem w uszach, schował książkę do torby. Obiecał sobie oddać ją, jak tylko ją przestudiuje. To nie była kradzież! Przecież nie mógł jej zwyczajnie wypożyczyć, bo wówczas każdy by zobaczy, jakie dziwne poradniki czyta!  
    Nieco pocąc się z nerwów, ruszył sztywno do drzwi wyjściowych. Choć nie patrzył na bibliotekarkę, tylko prosto przed siebie, miał wrażenie, że kobieta wbiła morderczy wzrok w jego torbę, jakby miała w oczach laser, który wykrył skradzioną książkę.   
-    Midorima-kun!- zawołała nagle, gdy chłopak dotknął już klamki.  
-    T-T-Tak?- wyjąkał.  
-    Huh?- bibliotekarka poprawiła swoje okulary, przyglądając mu się.- Nie wypożyczasz dziś nic?  
-    Ah, n-n-nie – odparł nerwowo.- M-mam jeszcze d-d-dwie ksią-ą-ążki w domu, nie...nie przeczytane.  
-    Hmm...rozumiem – odparła zaskoczona kobieta.   
-    Do...do widzenia!- Midorima złożył niezgrabny ukłon, poczym wybiegł jak opętany ze szkoły.   
Dopiero, kiedy znalazł się za szkolną bramą, zaczął oddychać normalnie. Udało się!   
Podołał swojej misji i zdobył klucz do szczęścia! Teraz w końcu będzie mógł...!  
-    He? Shin-chan?  
Włosy na karku zielonowłosego zjeżyły się momentalnie. Chłopak poczuł gęsią skórkę i   
falę gorąca spływającą mu po plecach w dół. Spojrzał powoli w prawo, kiedy stał obiekt, dla którego tak się poświęcał – Takao Kazunari, ubrany w czarne spodnie i szarą kurtkę, z siatką w ręku, patrzył na niego, nieco zaskoczony.   
-    Ta...Takao – bąknął Midorima.  
-    Co ty jeszcze robisz w szkole?- zdziwił się Kazunari, podchodząc bliżej niego.- Skończyliśmy lekcje trzy godziny temu.   
-    Aa...no bo...widzisz, ja...etto...  
-    Hm?- Takao przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
Midorima poczuł, że się rumieni. Dlaczego Takao musiał wyglądać tak uroczo, kiedy to   
robił?!  
-    Ja...tego...  
-    Tak długo zajmowały ci sprawy związane z festynem?- zapytał czarnowłosy.  
-    Aa...tak! Właśnie tak, nanodayo! Dopiero skończyłem i...emm...w-wracam do domu.  
-    Aaa, rozumiem. – Takao uśmiechnął się do niego.- W takim razie chodźmy razem! Właśnie wracam ze sklepu, musiałem kupić mamie leki na ból głowy. Ostatnio ma straszną migrenę. Tata zresztą też narzeka ostatnio na ...   
Shintaro odetchnął cicho z ulgą, ciesząc się, że jakoś wybrnął z tej sytuacji. Idąc obok   
Takao i słuchając go ledwie jednym uchem, rozmyślał o nadchodzącym wielkim dniu.   
Pomysł z wyznaniem uczuć Takao przyszedł mu dość nagle, i to dzięki jego młodszej   
siostrze, która dwa dni wcześniej uparła się, że chce oglądać swój ulubiony serial. Tego dnia nadawali specjalny odcinek z okazji zbliżających się Walentynek. Ponieważ Shintaro nie miał wówczas nic do roboty, obejrzał go z siostrą.   
Główną bohaterką była zakochana w pewnym chłopaku dziewczyna, która postanowiła   
wyznać mu swoje uczucia właśnie w dzień Walentynek. Oboje przyjaźnili się od dwóch lat. Dziewczyna miała nieco ciężki charakter, ale, pełna odwagi, podjęła się swego zadania i wyznała chłopakowi miłość. Odcinek szczęśliwie się skończył, chłopak był wzruszony i, jak się okazało, również kochał się w dziewczynie.  
Midorima chciał być pełen nadziei, że Takao również odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Jednak   
jak to mogłoby być możliwe, skoro obaj byli chłopakami?  
Jednak Shintaro uparł się, by chociaż zrzucić z serca ten ciężar, który nie dawał mu   
spokoju od kilku miesięcy.   
-    Ej, Shin-chan, słuchasz mnie?  
-    E? Co mówiłeś?- Midorima ocknął się, wyrwany nagle z zamyślenia.  
-    Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje, cały dzień jakiś taki zamyślony chodzisz...- mruknął Takao.- Czyżbyś martwił się nachodzącym festynem?  
-    Co? Aaa...tak, odrobinę. Jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia...a czasu mało, nanodayo... .  
-    Z chęcią bym pomógł, ale trener uparł się, że mam być obecny na treningach, hehehe. Poza tym, nie nadaję się do takiej pracy... .  
-    Racja – mruknął Midorima, znów nieco zamyślony.  
-    Okrutny~ - jęknął Takao ze zbolałą miną.- A wracając do tematu, słyszałeś chociaż mniej więcej, co wcześniej mówiłem?  
-    Nie.  
-    Eh...- Takao westchnął przeciągle.- Pytałem, czy chciałbyś w czwartek po szkole wpaść do mnie się pouczyć? W piątek mamy sprawdzian z historii!  
-    Oh....emm...jasne – mruknął Shintaro, lekko się rumieniąc.- Pó-pójdę już.  
-    Ta, ja też skręcam w swoją stronę. Do zobaczenia, Shin-chan~! Jutro w szkole uzgodnimy, o której widzimy się w piątek!  
-    Umm...jasne. Cześć.  
Takao pomachał mu na pożegnanie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Shintaro westchnął głośno,   
opierając się bez sił o stojącą obok niego latarnię.  
-    Idiota ze mnie...  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
    Takao siedział w swoim pokoju przy biurku, gapiąc się beznamiętnie w notatki z historii i stukając ołówkiem o blat. Żadne wiadomości nie chciały zakodować mu się w głowie, nie wspominając o nazwiskach ważnych postaci a już tym bardziej datach... .  
    Midorima nigdy nie miał z tym problemów. Swoją drogą, Kazunari często zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Shintaro tak szybko przyswaja informacje i jak może być tak inteligentny? Najmądrzejszy w ich klasie, ba, najmądrzejszy pierwszoklasista, o ile wręcz nie najmądrzejszy w całym Shuutoku!   
    Wszyscy pierwszoroczni wręcz pożądali jego notatek. Gdyby Shintaro miał je sprzedawać, pewnie byłby teraz dwa razy bogatszy niż obecnie. Ale zwykle pożyczał notatki głównie Takao... .  
    Kazunari zamrugał kilka razy, nieco zdezorientowany. Cholera, i znów zaczął myśleć o Midorimie... . Niech to szlak!  
    Upił kilka łyków wody, jakby to miało oczyścić jego umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli i znów wrócił do nauki.  
    Nauka bez Midorimy zawsze szła mu gorzej... . Zwykle zapraszał go do siebie i wystarczyło, że siedzi obok, a już wkuwanie szło mu o wiele lepiej. A jeśli czegoś nie rozumiał, po prostu pytał Midorimę, zamiast przeszukiwać Internet, gdzie każda strona mówiła co innego.   
    Lubił uczyć się z Midorimą. Przygotowywanie do sprawdzianów i testów szło mu wówczas o wiele łatwiej. Zupełnie jak w tej zboczonej komedii ,,KissXSis’’, gdzie jedna z sióstr głównego bohatera pisała hasła w różnych częściach swojego ciała i...  
    Takao w jednym momencie pomyślał nie tą kategorią, którą powinien. Czerwieniąc się jak burak, uderzył głową w blat biurka, by jak najszybciej zapomnieć o wizji rozbierającego się Midorimy.   
    Westchnął ciężko, nadal z czołem na biurku. Gapił się smętnie w swoje dłonie, które po latach gry w piłki stały się nieco szorstkie.  
    Nie tak jak dłonie Shintaro. Obie miały delikatną skórę, choć jednocześnie były twarde, jak u prawdziwego mężczyzny. Dłonie zdolne obronić... .  
-    Kazu-chan – rozległ się nagle zza drzwi głos pani Takao.  
-    O co chodzi, mamo?- zapytał Kazunari.  
Jego mama otworzyła drzwi i zajrzała do środka.  
-    Mam do ciebie prośbę, synku. Przejdź się do sklepu i kup mi jakieś tabletki na ból głowy.  
-    Znowu migrena?- westchnął chłopak, wstając.- Powinnaś iść do lekarza, wiesz... .  
-    Mam umówioną wizytę na jutro – mruknęła pani Takao.- Wybacz, że odrywam cię od nauki.  
-    Nie szkodzi, mamo. Spacer dobrze mi zrobi.  
Kiedy otrzymał od mamy dokładnie odliczone pieniądze ( jak zawsze zresztą ), wyszedł z   
domu i poczłapał do sklepu.  
Zastanawiał się, czy Midorima jest już w domu. Przydzielili go do Komitetu   
Przygotowawczego do zbliżającego się Festynu Walentynkowego, dlatego też był zmuszony opuścić już trzy treningi. Bez niego nie było już tak zabawnie, poza tym, od kiedy te urocze tsundere zaczęło współgrać z drużyną, treningi w niepełnym składzie nie były tak idealne, jakie powinny być. Na szczęście miało to trwać jeszcze tylko przez najbliższe trzy dni. Potem wszystko wróci do normy.  
-    Przykro mi, ale leki na ból głowy nam się skończyły – oznajmiła ekspedientka z przepraszającym uśmiechem, kiedy Takao zapytał o tabletki w najbliższej aptece.   
-    Skończyły się?- niedowierzał Kazunari.  
-    Przepraszam najmocniej, to chyba jakaś epidemia migreny, codziennie zjawiają się tu ludzie prosząc o tabletki przeciwbólowe...dostawa będzie dopiero za cztery godziny.  
-    Hmm...to co mam teraz zrobić?  
-    Może niech pan spróbuje w tej nowo wybudowanej aptece niedaleko liceum Shuutoku? – zaproponowała kobieta.- Być może tam będą mieli.  
-    Hmm, no dobrze, dziękuję za pomoc.  
Takao znów wyszedł na dwór, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył   
w niej trochę drobnych, które musiały mu zostać ze szkoły. Ruszył dalej ulicą, w zamyśleniu obserwując obłoczki pary wydobywającej się z jego ust przy każdym wydechu.   
Na szczęście okazało się, że w nowej aptece mieli jeszcze kilka opakowań środków   
przeciwbólowych. Takao więc kupił dwa dodatkowe opakowania ze swoich pieniędzy, w razie gdyby kogoś jeszcze w jego rodzinie dopadł jakiś ból.  
W drodze powrotnej zorientował się, że nie myślał o Midorimie dopiero wówczas, gdy   
zobaczył go nieco zdyszanego pod bramą szkoły. Podszedł do niego bliżej, nieco zaskoczony jego widokiem.   
-    He? Shin-chan?  
Zielonowłosy drgnął nerwowo i spojrzał na niego powoli swoimi zielonymi oczami o   
fascynująco długich rzęsach. Takao zagapił się bezmyślnie.  
-    Ta...Takao – bąknął Midorima.  
-    Co ty jeszcze robisz w szkole?- zapytał Kazunari, podchodząc bliżej niego i powstrzymując odruch, by strzepnąć śnieg z włosów przyjaciela.- Skończyliśmy lekcje trzy godziny temu.   
-    Aa...no bo...widzisz, ja...etto...  
-    Hm?- Takao przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
-    Ja...tego...  
-    Tak długo zajmowały ci sprawy związane z festynem?- zapytał czarnowłosy.  
-    Aa...tak! Właśnie tak, nanodayo! Dopiero skończyłem i...emm...w-wracam do domu.  
-    Aaa, rozumiem. – Takao uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyglądało na to, że Midorimie jednak zależy na dobrych efektach jego pracy.- W takim razie chodźmy razem! Właśnie wracam ze sklepu, musiałem kupić mamie leki na ból głowy. Ostatnio ma straszną migrenę. Tata zresztą też narzeka ostatnio na bóle głowy. Kupiłem więc parę dodatkowych opakowań. Wyobrażasz sobie, że w aptece niedaleko mnie nie ma już ani jednego opakowania? To brzmi jak epidemia, serio. Chociaż...może jeśli mnie też dopadnie to w piątek nie przyjdę do szkoły? No ale jest ten sprawdzian z historii, a wolę napisać go w terminie. Poza tym trener by mnie zabił, gdybym nie zjawił się na treningu. No i w piątek już festyn. A właśnie, co do historii, Shin-chan, może wpadłbyś do mnie w czwartek po szkole? W ogóle nie ogarniam tych tematów, a z tobą nauka idzie szybciej, mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć parę rzeczy. Masz czas, prawda?  
Dopiero teraz Takao spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Jego twarz była lekko zarumieniona   
z zimna, szkiełka okularów zaparowały odrobinę, ale zdawało się, że chłopak nawet tego nie zauważa. Jego usta były nieco popękane. Kazunari podejrzewał, że zapomniał dziś swojego balsamu do ust, którego potajemnie używał na przerwach w szkole.   
Najwyraźniej Shintaro go nie słuchał, wyglądał na zamyślonego.  
-    Ej, Shin-chan, słuchasz mnie? – zapytał Takao.  
-    E? Co mówiłeś?- dopiero teraz Midorima oprzytomniał i spojrzał na niego.  
-    Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje, cały dzień jakiś taki zamyślony chodzisz...- mruknął Takao.- Czyżbyś martwił się nachodzącym festynem?  
-    Co? Aaa...tak, odrobinę. Jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia...a czasu mało, nanodayo... .  
-    Z chęcią bym pomógł, ale trener uparł się, że mam być obecny na treningach, hehehe. Poza tym, nie nadaję się do takiej pracy... .  
-    Racja – mruknął Midorima.  
-    Okrutny~ - jęknął Takao, nieco urażony. - A wracając do tematu, słyszałeś chociaż mniej więcej, co wcześniej mówiłem?  
-    Nie.  
-    Eh...- westchnął Takao.- Pytałem, czy chciałbyś w czwartek wpaść do mnie się pouczyć? W piątek mamy sprawdzian z historii!  
-    Oh....emm...jasne – mruknął Shintaro.- Pó-pójdę już.  
-    Ta, ja też skręcam w swoją stronę. Do zobaczenia jutro, Shin-chan~!  
-    Umm...jasne. Cześć.  
Takao pomachał mu na pożegnanie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Midorima musiał być naprawdę przejęty tym festynem, chociaż zawsze udawał obojętnego pod tym względem, a wręcz zupełnie niechętnego. W końcu romanse w ogóle go nie interesowały.  
    Jego jedyną miłością była koszykówka... .  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

    Midorima nie czuł się najlepiej. Z chęcią zostałby w domu, ale to groziło poważnymi konsekwencjami ze strony nauczycieli, którzy byli bardzo zaangażowani w Festyn Walentynkowy. Przemógł się więc i poszedł do szkoły.  
    Jak zawsze umówił się z Takao przy parku na dwadzieścia minut przed zajęciami. Poranek był mroźny, na dodatek wiał wiatr, przez który Takao zaczął się wręcz trząść z zimna. Midorima musiał powstrzymać chęć objęcia go, jak to radził w takich chwilach Poradnik, który obecnie studiował.   
    Wyglądało na to, że tego dnia nie będzie mu dane spędzić dłuższej chwili czasu z przyjacielem. Na lekcjach nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał, ignorował również idiotyczne liściki, które rzucał mu na ławkę. Na przerwach musiał zajmować się sprawami organizacyjnymi, z racji tego, że była już środa, a kilka klas nadal nie skończyło swoich zadań.   
-    Shin-chan!- zawołał Takao, zerkając do pokoju Komitetu.  
Midorima przerwał wycinanie serc z czerwonego papieru i podszedł do swojego   
przyjaciela.  
-    O co chodzi, Takao? Jestem zajęty, nanodayo – powiedział, poprawiając swoje okulary.  
-    Wiem, wiem, chciałem tylko zapytać, czy jutro aktualne? Nie mamy treningu, więc mógłbym ci tu trochę pomóc po lekcjach i potem pójdziemy do mnie, bo widzę, że macie jeszcze sporo roboty.  
-    Tak, jutro też będę musiał zostać po szkole minimum godzinę. Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, zostań. Myślę, że znajdziemy ci zajęcie, z którym nawet ty sobie poradzisz.  
-    Jesteś okropny, Shin-chan, jak zawsze – westchnął Takao, wycierając wyimaginowaną łezkę w oku. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się do niego. – W takim razie do jutra, Shin-chan. Napisz mi jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem sms-a. Papa!  
Midorima, nieco zarumieniony na twarzy, wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Doprawdy, jak   
Takao mógł ot tak, niemalże na środku korytarza powiedzieć mu, że ma mu napisać smsa?! Zupełnie jakby byli kocha...  
    Kocha...  
-    Mi-Midorima-kun, przeciąłeś się nożyczkami!- zawołała nagle jedna z organizatorek.  
Shintaro dopiero teraz się zorientował, że tak się zapędził, tnąc papier, że przeciął sobie   
opuszek palca wskazującego. Teraz dość spora ilość krwi spływała po jego dłoni. Dziewczyna, która to zauważyła, szybko pobiegła po apteczkę, jej koleżanka z kolei – po pielęgniarkę.  
-    To nic takiego, nanodayo...- mruknął Midorima, zdając sobie ze zdziwieniem sprawę z tego, że rana nawet go nie boli.- Zaraz przejdzie.  
Nikt go jednak nie słuchał. Dziewczyna, która przyniosła apteczkę, odsunęła teraz ze stołu   
materiały do festynu i zaczęła szybko opatrywać cięcie. Po chwili zjawiła się także pielęgniarka, która przejęła pałeczkę.   
Midorima został uratowany.  
  
    Kiedy nadszedł wieczór, Shintaro, wykąpany, leżąc już w łóżku z poradnikiem na kolanach, zagłębiał się w lekturze, czytając coraz to nowsze porady nie tylko jak wyznać uczucia ukochanej osobie, ale również jak ją uwieść. Co prawda, nie odważyłby się na flirtowanie z Takao, ale w razie nie wypału, być może w przyszłości mu się to przyda.  
    Komórka leżąca na stoliku nocnym zawibrowała nagle, przez co chłopak drgnął lekko. Z bijącym sercem chwycił telefon i przeczytał wiadomość:  
  
Hejka, Shin-chan~! \\\^.^//  
Jak tam dziś szły przygotowania? :3 Pewnie jesteś zmęczony ^^  
Wyśpij się ładnie, żebyś miał siły się ze mną jutro uczyć ;p ^^  
Dobranoc, słodkich snów ^^  
  
    Midorima uśmiechnął się do telefonu. Postanowił jednak nie odpisywać, jak zwykle. Doczytał szybko ostatnie dwie strony rozdziału, poczym zdjął okulary, odłożył je na stolik obok telefonu i ułożył się do snu.

  
  
*    *    *  
  
  

 Takao cały dzień spędził w nerwowym oczekiwaniu na dzwonek kończący lekcje. Umówił się już z Midorimą, że przyjdzie do pokoju Komitetu i pomoże mu w sporządzaniu plakatu powitalnego, a gdy tylko skończą, będą mogli pójść do niego i pouczyć się historii.  
    Ale najpierw Kazunari wyzna miłość Shintaro.  
    Tak postanowił. Jak tylko znajdą się w jego pokoju, wtedy będzie miał idealną okazję, by sam na sam porozmawiać z nim o jego uczuciach. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Midorima nie przyjmie tego łatwo, jak to tsundere. Będzie musiał mu to dobrze wytłumaczyć, ale na szczęście poprzedniego wieczora dobrze się przygotował. Napisał sobie nawet na kartce, co ma mu powiedzieć. Wykuł już tekst na pamięć i nawet jeśli nie był pewien zwycięstwa ( i zdobycia tsunderowego serca Shin-chana ) to przynajmniej ulży mu, że Midorima się dowiedział.   
    Podskoczył nerwowo, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek kończący ich zajęcia. Kazunari zaczął się szybko pakować. Kiedy spojrzał na Midorimę, ten już był spakowany i czekał na niego przy ławce.  
-    Ah, no to chodźmy, Shin-chan!- zawołał wesoło, chodź jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a głos nieco zadrżał.  
Midorima westchnął tylko i wyszedł z klasy. Takao udał się za nim.  
Członkowie Komitetu Przygotowawczego pracowali pełną parą. W ich niewielkiej ,,siedzibie’’, do której właśnie weszli, panował prawdziwy bajzel. Wszędzie walały się duże papierowe serca, przeróżnych kolorów materiały, jakieś dokumenty, nożyczki i wiele innych.   
-    Będziemy pracować przy tym stoliku – powiedział Shintaro, podchodząc do stolika, na którym leżał długi kawałek idealnie prosto wyciętego materiału oraz przygotowane pędzle i farby.- Naszkicuję napis, a ty będziesz wypełniał znaki, nanodayo.  
-    Zrozumiano!  
Chłopcy wzięli się do roboty. Odłożyli swoje torby na krzesła, Shintaro zdjął także   
marynarkę. Takao, gapiąc się na to urzeczony, po chwili również zdjął swoją, czując się, jak w jakimś idiotycznym yaoi, w którym właśnie dochodzi do intymnej sceny.   
Kiedy Shintaro naszkicował już znaki ( wręcz idealne, z jego charakterem pisma ), miał   
się właśnie wziąć za malowanie serc, kiedy nagle podbiegła do niego zaniepokojona dziewczyna.  
-    Midorima-kun! Jak tam twoja rana?  
-    Ah...Sasake-san – zielonowłosy zarumienił się lekko.- Etto...w porządku. Jak mówiłem, to nic takiego. Szybko się zagoiło.  
-    Eh? Ale to było dość głębokie cięcie! Mogę zobaczyć?- dziewczyna nagle bez pytania chwyciła jego dłoń i uniosła, przypatrując się jej palcom.  
Takao był w szoku. Pierwszy raz na oczy widział, jak jakaś dziewczyna dotyka jego   
przyjaciela. I to taka ładna! Miała idealne ciało, o zaokrąglonych kształtach, delikatną buzię o pięknej cerze, długie, falowane blond włosy i błękitne oczy o długich rzęsach. Takao jej nie rozpoznawał, choć przecież rozpoznawał wszystkie ładne dziewczyny w Shuutoku.   
Widząc, że Midorima nie bardzo wie, jak uwolnić się od dziewczyny, Kazunari, którego   
na zmianę zalewała fala zazdrości i wściekłości, zawołał niby wesoło, choć w jego głosie wyczuć można było odrobinę groźnego tonu:  
-    Coś ty znowu sobie zrobił, Shin-chan? Czyżbyś zapomniał wczoraj swojego Lucky Itemu?  
-    Nie...- mruknął Shintaro, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.- Miałem go przy sobie, ale jakoś tak... .  
-    Mam nadzieję, że szybko się zagoi, Midorima-kun – blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Kiedy Shintaro odwzajemnił uśmiech, Kazunari miał wrażenie, że zaraz go krew zaleje i rzuci się na tę małą... .  
Odetchnął głęboko i rzucił, niby obojętnie:  
-    Wracajmy do pracy, Shin-chan. Jesteśmy przecież umówieni, a całego dnia mieć nie będę.  
Midorima spłonął rumieńcem. Dziewczyna tymczasem znów się do niego uśmiechnęła.  
-    Przepraszam, nie chciałam ci przeszkodzić, Midorima-kun.  
-    Nie szkodzi, nanodayo.   
-    Kto to był?- zapytał Takao, kiedy piękność odeszła.- Pierwszy raz ją widzę.  
-    To Sasake-san z trzeciej a – odparł Shintaro, poprawiając swoje okulary. Nagle drgnął nerwowo.- Ale...chyba ma chłopaka.  
-    E?- Takao spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.  
Czy mu się zdawał, czy naprawdę wyczuł w jego głosie nutę zrezygnowania i zawodu? A   
może...,,Sasake-san’’...podobała mu się?  
Nieee, niemożliwe. Shintaro i dziewczyna? Nie ma mowy.

  
  
*        *    *  
  


 

    Midorima jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak zawstydzony! Kiedy Sasake-san   
wzięło jego dłoń, i to na oczach Takao, myślał, że się zapadnie pod ziemię! Co ona sobie myślała?!   
-    Coś ty znowu sobie zrobił, Shin-chan? Czyżbyś zapomniał wczoraj swojego Lucky Itemu?  
-    Nie...- mruknął Shintaro słabo, zerkając na Takao, który patrzył teraz z lekkim uśmiechem na senpai. - Miałem go przy sobie, ale jakoś tak... .  
-    Mam nadzieję, że szybko się zagoi, Midorima-kun – Sasake uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie. Shintaro odwzajemnił uśmiech, nieco niepewnie. Rzadko rozmawiał z dziewczynami, a Sasake mimo wszystko była całkiem sympatyczna.  
-    Wracajmy do pracy, Shin-chan. Jesteśmy przecież umówieni, a całego dnia mieć nie będę – powiedział Takao, na co Midorima ocknął się.  
-    Przepraszam, nie chciałam ci przeszkodzić, Midorima-kun – powiedziała Sasake.  
-    Nie szkodzi, nanodayo – odparł Shintaro, poprawiając swoje okulary dłonią, którą przed chwilą lekko ścisnęła dziewczyna.  
Kiedy Sasake uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni i odeszła od nich, Takao odezwał się do   
niego:  
-    Kto to był? Pierwszy raz ją widzę.  
-    To Sasake-san z trzeciej a – odparł Shintaro, znów poprawiając swoje okulary  
Nagle drgnął nerwowo, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę.   
Czyżby Sasake spodobała się Takao? Midorima spojrzał na niego uważnie. Odprowadzał   
teraz dziewczynę wzrokiem z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Shintaro przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
-    Ale...chyba ma chłopaka – rzucił, siląc się na spokojny ton.  
-    E?- Takao spojrzał na niego, a po chwili wzruszył ramionami.  
Midorima odetchnął powoli. Chyba się udało. Miał nadzieję, że Takao nie przyjdzie do   
głowy, żeby ją podrywać.   
-    Wracajmy do pracy, Shin-chan – powiedział Takao.  
-    Ah...tak – mruknął zielonowłosy, poczym chwycił do ręki pędzel i zaczął malować czerwone serca na materiale.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
    To był ,,Ten’’ dzień. Dzień, który zadecyduje o przyszłości Midorimy. Shintaro dobrze się na niego przygotował. Ponieważ jego Lucky Itemem miał być pluszowy, brązowy miś z serduszkiem, pożyczył takowego od swojej młodszej siostry ( który sam jej kupił na jej urodziny ). Założył przygotowane wcześniej, idealnie wyprasowane czarne spodnie, białą koszulę oraz czerwony krawat. Jego włosy trochę go denerwowały, opadając mu psotnie na czoło, ale nie znalazł już czasu, by iść do fryzjera je podciąć. Ułożył je więc na szybko tak, by wyglądały w miarę dobrze.  
    Kiedy dotarł do szkoły, festyn właśnie się rozpoczynał. Stojące przy wejściu do budynku dziewczyny, ubrane w biało-czerwone stroje, rozdawały ulotki z atrakcjami, które czekały na gości.   
    Midorima minął je bez słowa, poczym udał się prosto do sali, w której jego klasa organizowała kawiarenkę. Mieli niesamowite szczęście, że udało im się ją wylosować. Każdy wiedział, że kawiarenki mają najlepsze ,,wzięcie’’ podczas takich festynów.   
    Shintaro jednak wcale się tym nie przejmował. Jego obchodziło głównie to, żeby porozmawiać na osobności z Takao.   
    Znalazł swojego przyjaciela na ,,zapleczu’’, gdzie przygotowywane były kawy i herbaty dla gości.  
-    Dzień dobry, Midorima-kun – przywitała się jedna z jego koleżanek, która również należała do Komitetu Przygotowawczego.- Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, wygląda na to, że żadna klasa nie ma problemów. Goście są wręcz bardzo zadowoleni!   
-    Oh...to dobrze – mruknął Midorima.  
-    Yo, Shin-chan. – Kazunari zeskoczył z ławki, na której siedział, poczym podszedł do Midorimy, chowając przy okazji dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Shintaro musiał przyznać, że w garniturze Takao wygląda wyjątkowo elegancko i...no cóż, przystojnie.  
-    Cześć, Takao – mruknął, poprawiając okulary.- Musimy porozmawiać.  
-    Eh? Ale ja tu pracuję. – Takao uśmiechnął się do niego – No wiesz, jestem kelnerem, muszę obsłużyć klientki! Niektóre przyszły same, może jakąś poderwę? Haha!  
Shintaro miał wrażenie, jakby jego wnętrzności dosłownie stanęły w ogniu. Przełknął   
ciężko ślinę, poczym odchrząknął lekko.  
-    Naprawdę muszę z tobą porozmawiać...Takao...  
Takao spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony, poczym skinął głową i wyszedł z sali.   
Midorima udał się za nim.  
Przeszli do magazynu, w którym trzymano zapasowe materiały. Kazunari usiadł na   
jednym ze stołów i spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela.  
-    Na początek...- zaczął Midorima, wygrzebując z torby mały pakunek.- Trzymaj, nanodayo.  
-    Are? Co to?- Takao wyciągnął rękę, poczym odwiązał czerwoną wstążkę i zajrzał o środka.- To...! Przecież to...! Co to...?  
-    Ba...Babeczki, nanodayo!  
-    Oh! Babeczki! Shin-chan, sam je zrobiłeś?  
-    Tak...nanodayo.  
-    Dla mnie?! Ah, Shin-chan, jesteś taki kochany~ Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał po takim tsundere! Ale zaraz...to o tym chciałeś...?  
-    Nie... .  
Shintaro, chcąc dodać sobie odwagi, wyjął z torby swój Lucky Item i, ściskając go mocno,   
wbił spojrzenie w podłogę.  
-    To, co teraz ci powiem...- zaczął. – To...to, co teraz ci powiem...masz to potraktować serio. Nie robię sobie z ciebie żartów, nanodayo... . Bo...chodzi o to, że...ja...chcę...znaczy...  
-    Eh? Co się stało, Shin-chan?   
-    Kocham cię!- wypalił Midorima, zaciskając mocno powieki.- Jesteś idiotą, Takao! Ciągle się wydurniasz i przedrzeźniasz mnie, i nie cierpię tego w tobie! Zachowujesz się jak skończony dureń, i robisz z siebie pośmiewisko, co gorsza, czasami wplątujesz w to także mnie! Jesteś zboczony i niewyżyty, podrzucasz mi do torby nieocenzurowane czasopisma i chowasz moje Lucky Itemy, kiedy się przebieram w szatni!   
-    Ee...to nie brzmi, jakbyś był we mnie zakochany...  
-    Ale mimo tego!- krzyknął Midorima, a zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jest za głośno, zniżył ton niemalże do szeptu.- Mimo tego...jako jedyny uparłeś się, żeby się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić...chociaż ciągle cię odpychałem i czasem mówiłem przykre rzeczy...i to ty...pocieszałeś mnie po przegranej z Kuroko, a potem z Akashim...to ty płakałeś razem ze mną i...- Shintaro zarumienił się, przypominając sobie, jak Takao go objął.- No, nieważne. W każdym razie, jesteś idiotą...i cię kocham.  
Nastała długa chwila ciszy. Midorima wciąż gapił się w podłogę, nie wiedząc, co robić   
dalej. W końcu jednak spojrzał na Takao. Był w szoku, kiedy zobaczył jego łzy.  
-    To...to co powiedziałeś, totalnie kłóci się ze sobą, ty cholerny tsundere!- powiedział Takao, szybko przecierając dłońmi twarz.- To w końcu masz mnie za durnia, który cię denerwuje, czy za oparcie, chłopaka, którego kochasz?! W tej chwili mi odpowiedz!  
Shintaro był zupełnie zaskoczony jego reakcją. Patrzył w jego pałające dziwnym blaskiem   
oczy, aż w końcu wystękał, dość niepewnie:  
-    Za...durnia...którego kocham?  
Takao spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, poczym, zupełnie nagle, parsknął śmiechem.  
-    Z...z czego się śmiejesz, nanodayo?!  
-    Bo....właśnie...właśnie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałem – odparł Kazunari.- Dokładnie takiej, Shin-chan.  
Midorima zarumienił się intensywnie. Odchrząknął i zadał pytanie, które cisnęło mu się   
na usta od kilku minut.  
-    Czy...czy ty...?  
-    Czy ja...?- Takao najwidoczniej nie rozumiał.  
-    Czy ty czujesz...co ty czujesz? Do mnie...co czujesz?  
Takao uśmiechnął się lekko, poczym podszedł do Midorimy.  
-    Może dzięki temu poznasz odpowiedź – powiedział i zrobił to, o czym od tak dawna marzył Shintaro.  
Pocałunek nie był tak delikatny, jak to sobie wyobrażał zielonowłosy. Usta Kazunariego   
nie musnęły jego warg, wręcz przeciwnie – złączyły się w mocnym pocałunku. Midorima zastygł w bezruchu, spanikowany, nie wiedząc, co zrobić, gdy nagle język Takao wślizgnął się do jego ust i zaczął się w nich poruszać.   
Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Takao oderwał usta od jego ust, na koniec przesuwając   
czubkiem języka po dolnej wardze Midorimy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
-    Gdybyś jeszcze nie zrozumiał, Shin-chan, to kocham cię – oznajmił wesoło Takao. A kiedy Midorima spłonął rumieńcem, dodał: - A, i jeszcze jedno – mrugnął do niego okiem – jako ten ,,niewyżyty’’, w naszym związku chcę być seme.  
Choć mogłoby się zdawać, że to niemożliwe, Midorima spurpurowiał do reszty.  
-    Hm? E-E-Eh, Shin-chan, no nie mdlej mi tutaj! Ej, no...możemy się przecież zamieniać, kochanieee~  
  



End file.
